HOPELESS
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Pantai jadi pertemuan air dengan daratan dan dipilih oleh Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino sebagai tempat pertemuan pertama mereka. Di tempat itu juga bunga kuning cantik itu tumbuh membawa arti yang cukup menyakitkan. / FOR SIVE 2016 - Say It with Flowers! / Hanakotoba-SECRET-Primrose / Mind RnR?


**Hopeless**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto** **  
** **Tidak ada materi yang saya dapatkan lewat fanfiksi ini**

 **Story © Yola-ShikaIno**

 **For ShikaIno Valentine Event 2016 – Say it with flowers!  
SIVE 2016 : Hanakotoba / SECRET / Primrose**

 **.**

 _ **By the way,  
**_ _ **Happy Birthday**_

 **untuk**

 **(seharusnya) Ardian Ksatria  
Kak Vale yang sudah lama tak membaper denganku /plak/  
Mas Angga yang lagi sibuk kuliah (?)  
BAPAO yang jago gambar XD**

 _ **Wish you all the best ya!**_

 _ **.**_

 **Warnings Inside** **  
** **[OOC, Typo(s), dll]**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa alas kaki, gadis cantik berbalut _house dress_ tanpa lengan itu berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Rambut pirangnya terurai indah mempercantik kecantikan naturalnya. Bola matanya yang seindah langit biru memancarkan keceriaan di dalamnya. Sungguh, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan Yamanaka Ino kali ini.

Langit biru yang mulai luntur digantikan oranye keemasan tak membuat kecantikan dan keceriaan Ino luntur. Dia masih berlari, melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat pertemuan antara air dan daratan yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Kupluk hitam buatannya masih digenggam erat oleh tangannya, seolah-olah tidak boleh ada yang merampas hasil karyanya ini begitu saja.

2 Februari 2016. Tanggal yang selalu Ino harapkan kedatangannya dalam setiap doa yang dia panjatkan pada Sang Kuasa. Tanggal yang sudah ditetapkan sebagai pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang pujaan hati yang kini sedang mengarungi jarak untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan Ino sudah tidak sabar untuk hal ini.

Perkenalannya dengan Nara Shikamaru dimulai ketika mereka tergabung dalam satu grup yang sama di _facebook_. Sampai pada akhirnya, Ino menyadari perasaannya pada Shikamaru yang lebih dari sekadar teman ngobrol. Terkadang Ino selalu merasa aneh dengan perasaan yang dimilikinya pada seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah dia temui sebelumnya, tapi kenyataanlah yang berbicara setelahnya. Bahwa Ino memang sudah terpikat pada pemuda jenius bernama lengkap Nara Shikamaru.

Di sinilah Ino berada, di tepi pantai sambil menikmati deburan ombak yang bergemuruh seperti detak jantungnya. Pikirannya melayang, membayangkan suasana apa yang akan terjadi bila gadis Yamanaka dan pemuda Nara nanti akan bertemu. Akankah hening tak ada yang memulai percakapan? Ramai seperti obrolan mereka di _facebook_? Canggung? Atau … romantis? Ino hanya bisa terkekeh geli membayangkan opsi terakhirnya.

"INO PIG!" Teriak seorang gadis yang sibuk menutup kios bajunya. Rambut _soft pink_ -nya tampak mencolok di antara baju-baju pantai bertuliskan 'Pantai Konoha' ini.

Ino menoleh, sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Kau mau pulang, _Forehead_?" Balas Ino sambil berteriak.

Haruno Sakura—nama gadis berambut _soft pink_ —mengangguk. Ia terkekeh melihat benda yang ada dalam genggaman Ino, Sakura tentu tahu apa yang sedang ditunggu sahabatnya kali ini.

"Perlu aku temani?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Kau pulang saja dan jangan ganggu aku," balas Ino sambil tersenyum manis ke arah sahabatnya.

"Haha, tenang saja aku tidak berniat menjadi pengganggu hubunganmu dengan si Pemuda Nara itu. Kalau begitu, aku pamit!" Ucap Sakura meninggalkan Ino di tempat mata pencahariannya.

Hanya ditemani deburan ombak dan langit sore yang mulai meredup, Ino terus bersenandung dan menunggu. Kuku kakinya tak nampak di permukaan, mereka bersembunyi di balik hangatnya pasir Pantai Konoha. Anak nelayan yang satu ini tak berniat untuk duduk, dia ingin terlihat siap menyambut sang pujaan hati.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar …" ucap Ino pelan pada deburan ombak di hadapannya. Penantiannya akan terbalaskan. Pada akhirnya dia akan melihat langsung rupa pemuda yang sudah merebut hatinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gelap sudah mendominasi kawasan ini. Tidak ada lagi awan putih yang berarak pelan, atau cahaya matahari yang menyentuh permukaan kulit. Semuanya sudah digantikan dengan pesona bintang-bintang kecil yang berkilauan menemani malam. Rembulan dengan bentuk bak buah pisang pun menggantikan tugas matahari menemani manusia.

Di tepi pantai yang sepi, Ino masih setia menunggu kedatangan Shikamaru. Hembusan angin malam sesekali membuatnya mengigil, namun tak dapat membuat Ino pergi dari tempat ini. Tangannya terus menggenggam erat kupluk buatannya, mencari kehangatan dari setiap sisi kupluk yang dibuatnya dengan penuh cinta untuk Shikamaru.

 _Aquamarine-_ nya menatap langit malam. Tanpa ada yang menyuruh, setetes _liquid_ bening dari sepasang mata _aqua_ itu jatuh. Tetesan air mata itu membasahi pipi mulus Ino, mengalir indah hingga pada akhirnya jatuh ke sembarang tempat.

"Kau ke mana?" Tanya Ino pada bintang di langit.

Pikirannya melayang tepat pada saat perjanjiannya dengan Shikamaru beberapa minggu lalu. Di mana Shikamaru meminta Ino menunggunya di Pantai Konoha. Lalu, begitu Ino sudah menepati janjinya, mengapa Shikamaru justru tidak datang? Mungkinkah dia melupakan janji yang sudah dibuatnya?

Yamanaka Ino melirik ke sekelilingnya. Sepi dan hampa. Persis seperti suasana hatinya saat ini. Tidak ada manusia yang berlalu lalang di sekitar pantai ini lagi seperti siang hari. Di sini hanya ada dia dan deburan ombak. Ah, jangan lupakan harapan-harapan Ino yang kini justru menusuknya dan membuatnya putus asa.

"Bahkan, di pertemuan pertama kami, dia sudah mengingkari janjinya," ucap Ino sambil merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan mudah percaya pada orang yang belum pernah ditemuinya.

Tangan mulus itu memainkan kupluk di tangannya. Membaca tulisan nama Shikamaru yang dia buat dengan benang putih. Hatinya kembali terluka. Dia putus asa. Kali ini memang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan Nara Shikamaru.

Pada akhirnya, tak ada lagi penantian. Ino sudah cukup sadar untuk tidak menanti Shikamaru lebih lama. Ia putus asa akan pertemuannya kali ini. Kaki jenjang itu segera menumpu tubuh ramping sang gadis dan mulai membawanya ke tempat tinggalnya.

Ditemani hembusan angin yang membawa penyesalan, Ino meneteskan air matanya dalam diam. Hatinya sudah terlajur kecewa.

"Primrose," ucap Ino begitu melihat bunga kuning itu di dekat pantai.

Bunga kuning yang baru saja mekar pada malam hari itu menarik perhatian Ino. Pohonnya yang tak begitu tinggi dapat dengan mudah Ino gapai. Dipetiknya bunga itu lalu menyematkannya di telinganya.

"Hei, bahkan _evening primrose_ sudah memberitahukanku bahwa aku memang harus menyerah menunggu pemuda nanas itu," komentar Ino.

Begitu mengatakan demikian, bunga primrose lainnya bergerak ditiup angin seperti mendukung ucapan Ino. Membuat Ino terkekeh dalam diam dengan keputusasaannya menunggu Shikamaru.

"Katanya akan melamarku, tapi menepati janji saja tidak bisa. Laki-laki macam apa?" Omel Ino disela-sela tangisannya.

Malam tanggal tiga yang menyayat hati. Di kalendernya padahal sudah ditandai bahwa tanggal dua akan jadi tanggal yang berbeda dibanding tanggal lainnya. Memang berbeda, karena di tanggal inilah Ino benar-benar merasa dibodohi seorang pemuda menyebalkan bernama Nara Shikamaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 _Happy ShikaIno Valentine Event 2016!_ Dengan dipublikasikannya fanfiksi ini, maka **ShikaIno Valentine Event 2016 – Say it with flowers!** RESMI DIBUKA!

Selamat berpartisipasi dalam _event_ tahunan yang diadakan ShikaIno Purple Haze di _facebook_ ini ya! Ditunggu _fanworks_ -nya untuk meramaikan arsip ShikaIno. Kami tunggu dan jangan malu-malu untuk mempublikasikan karya! XD

Untuk kalian yang masih bingung soal _SIVE 2016 – Say it with flowers!_ Bisa tanya-tanya ke Panitia SIVE 2016 _loh…!_ Siapa aja sih panitianya? Ada saya sendiri, **_White Azalea, Zohsan96, Ayam Rusa, dan FNara._**

* * *

 _ **Primrose – Hopeless**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

Sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di Pantai Konoha saat ini. Tentu saja, mana mungkin ada manusia yang mampir ke tempat ini malam hari seperti ini. Sama saja membunuh diri sendiri dengan mati kedinginan.

Pemuda dengan kedua bola mata _onyx_ baru saja tiba dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Pakaiannya berantakan. Sangat berantakan. Kunciran nanasnya saja bahkan tak jelas arahnya. Beberapa helai anak rambut hitam itu keluar dari kumpulannya, mempertegas bahwa Nara Shikamaru—pemuda itu—tidak rapi.

"Nara bodoh!" Ucap Shikamaru kesal. Ia mengacak-acak kepalanya, menghancurkan buah nanas di kepalanya. "Dia pasti sudah bosan menungguku dan putus asa menungguku di sini," sambung Shikamaru lagi.

Tak ada yang mendengarnya selain angin dan ombak yang memecah keheningan malam. Shikamaru sudah terlambat. Ino sudah putus asa menunggunya. Apakah ini tandanya Shikamaru juga harus putus asa dengan jalan takdirnya? Rencana lamarannya kali ini … gagal!?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**


End file.
